


Fight Me!

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : Cinnafox, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: C'était un été vraiment très, très, chaud.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648648
Kudos: 10
Collections: Poulécriture





	Fight Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fight Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588960) by [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox). 



Akashi fixa le dragon devant lui, ces yeux si dorés et ses écailles si rouges qu'ils émettaient de la chaleur.

Akashi le fixait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il le provoquait. Le dragon était immobile, un nuage de fumée sortant de son nez lorsqu'il expirait.

« VIENS TE BATTRE ! » Cria Akashi.

« Euh... » Furihata regarda son amant. Voilà où en était arrivé son petit-ami roux d'habitude si élégant : debout sur le balcon, torse nu avec un simple bermuda, avachi à cause de la chaleur qui le faisait suer de la tête aux pieds et haletant. Akashi dégoulinait de sueur et pourtant il continuait de fixer le soleil de plomb, restant sous la chaleur d'été presque insupportable.

« Viens te battre ! JE SUIS ABSOLU ! » Hurla Akashi. Furihata soupira et le rejoignit sur le balcon, marchant sur la pointe des pieds sur le carrelage brûlant.

« Sei, le soleil est absolument chaud et toi tu es absolument en sueur. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne boisson fraîche. » Dit Furihata et tira le bras d'Akashi. Ses yeux continuèrent de fixer le soleil et Furihata pouvait dire que son corps était faible à cause de la chaleur. Il savait qu'Akashi pouvait supporter l'alcool, mais pas la chaleur.

« Viens te baaaaattre. » Souffla faiblement Akashi en se laissant tirer à l'intérieur. Akashi se tomba sur le dos et Furihata ferma la porte pour que l'air frais de la climatisation ne quitte pas la pièce qui déjà bien humide, mais assez froide pour qu'Akashi reprenne lentement ses esprits.

« Mon Prince ! J'ai vaincu le DRAGON ! De mon regard absolu ! » Déclara Akashi faiblement. Furihata ne fit que soupirer en secouant la tête et Akashi ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil profond.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » Rit Furihata et prit une serviette pour essuyer la sueur du front d'Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
